Courtenay Fire Department
'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station' - 650 Cumberland Road Built 2000 :Engine 10 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Fort Garry (1875/740/20A/30B) (SN#M580) :Engine 11 - 1995 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Superior (1050/500/25A/25B) (SN#SE 1399) :Ladder 12 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/500/30A/75' rear-mount) (SN#202040) :Tanker 14 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Commercial Body (420/2000) :Engine 15 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Fort Garry (1875/745/20A/20B) (SN#M029) :Rescue 71 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / 1992 American Fire & Rescue / 2013 Fort Garry (Body ex-Washington Township Fire Department (Marion County, Indiana)) :Car 16 - 2014 Chevrolet Silverado :Car 17 - 2011 Chevrolet Express :Car 18 - 201? Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 19 - 201? Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 72 - 201? Chevrolet Silverado :Car 73 - 201? Nissan NV 3500 :Parade - 1935 Ford V8 / FD-built / Darley front-mount pumper (500/250) (pump SN#209) 'W.A. Lane MacDonald Fire' Training Centre - 220 Waters Place Opened 2015. Future plans may include a second fire hall at this location. 'Retired Apparatus' :(19) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe fire chief's vehicle :(10) - 2010 Chevrolet Colorado utility (Ex-Car 72) :2008 Chevrolet Colorado LT 4x4 utility (Donated to Mexico) :(16) - 2006 Ford F-250 XL SD 4x4 / Arrow Canopy command (Sold to Port Hardy VFD) :1997 Freightliner FL 70 / 1967 Collins / FD-built heavy rescue (Box ex-West Vancouver FD, remounted) :(71) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator MFD / American Fire & Rescue heavy rescue (Ex-Washington Township Fire Department. Converted from ladder/tender. Body remounted on 2013 Spartan.) :(16) - 1992 Chevrolet Suburban 1500 fire chief's vehicle :(13) - 1988 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/25F) (SN#SE 877) :(14) - 1984 Ford F-800 tanker (250/1500) (Sold to Fanny Bay VFD) (tank/body ex-CFB Comox) :197? Dodge Tradesman 300 / 1981 CVFD Refurb light rescue :(15) - 1979 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN# PFT-936) :(11) - 1969 Chevrolet T60-427 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (VI 104) :(71) - 1967 Ford C-750 / Collins heavy rescue (Ex-West Vancouver FD, ex-BC Civil Defence) (body remounted on 1997 Freightliner) :(2) - 1962 Chevrolet T60 Spartan / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#12635) (VI 103) :(1) - 1954 GMC 630 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (VI 102) :195? International L-Series CoE / 1969 FD-built tanker :1949 Chevrolet Panel / ambulance (Sold to Sechelt VFD) :1947 International KB / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (Ex-Royal Canadian Air Force) :1945 Ford ambulance :1940 International D-Series / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (Ex-Royal Canadian Air Force) :194? International K-7 / 1949 FD-built tanker :1935 Ford Panel / ambulance :1932 International A-3½ / FD-built hose wagon / 1936 PTO (Sold to Campbell River FPD) :192? Hudson Super Six / 1928 FD-built chemical unit :1922 Cole touring car / FD Shops 'External Links' *City of Courtenay Fire Department 'Station Map' Category:Comox Valley Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus